Bubble Bath Bay
Bubblebath Bay was the second location that Cap'n Buck travelled to and returned from. He returned from Bubble Bath Bay three times, on April 30th, 2009, May 6th, 2010 and August 15th, 2011. The items that he brought back were bathtime themed items, including a bubble bath, a sponge and a selection of rubber ducks. The reviews were re-used, meaning that he didn't actually visit the location three times, but sold the wares three times. Squeaky Clean Message in a Bottle May 3, 2010 Hellooooo! This morning I was out at The Port playing a game of Moshi Top Trumps with Moe and Dewy, when we found this, a message in a bottle! "AAARGH!!! Where I be, 'tis squeaky clean, I be havin' a sheen...Can ye guess where I've been? -Buck" SWEET! I'm glad he sent us a note, but I wish he'd told us when he's coming back to Monstro City. He's SO unpredictable! Hey, wanna get in on the next booty-rific homecoming? Buck's back from Bubblebath Bay! May 6, 2010 The winds have picked up and brought Buck E. Barnacle back to The Port. Usually ol' Buck smells like SeaStar droppings... but today he smells fresh. Keep reading to find out where his latest adventure took him. I caught up with him as he was rubbing something all over himself. RS: What are you doing, Cap'n Buck? CB: I be tryin' t' smell like a sea dog again. This be me secret method- Octopus spit! RS: Wow! What happened that made you lose your Sea-stench? CB: I found a place 'ere th' waterfalls be spillin' o'er wi' bubbles. The stench jus' melted off o' me! It's called Bubble Bath Bay. RS: We're all dying to know- What'd you bring back? CB: Aye... The booty be all bath themed. RS: Can you tell us just one item you have for sale? CB: Yes, but only one. Mystery an' intrigue be what`s good fer business. Ya swabbie! RS: Ok... so what is it? CB: It be a Bubble Machine! RS: How long will you be in town? CB: Only fer about a week. RS: Great, well thanks Cap'n Buck! Wow! This will be perfect. Now you can have a BATHROOM themed room in your monster's house! Hurry over to Buck's ship at The Port to get all the Bubblebath Bay Booty. Wares Bubble Floor.png|Bubble Floor|link=Bubble Floor Bubble Bath Bay Wallpaper.png|Bubble Bath Bay Wallpaper|link=Bubble Bath Bay Wallpaper Bubble Bath.png|Bubble Bath|link=Bubble Bath Bubble Machine.png|Bubble Machine|link=Bubble Machine Splongeblob Scarepants.png|Splongeblob Scarepants|link=Splongebob Scarepants Rubber Duck.png|Rubber Duck|link=Rubber Duck Pinky! Designer Duck.png|Pinky! Designer Duck|link=Pinky! Designer Duck Toxic! Designer Duck.png|Toxic! Designer Duck|link=Toxic! Designer Duck Inksplot! Designer Duck.png|Inksplot! Designer Duck|link=Inksplot! Designer Duck Moo! Designer Duck.png|Moo! Designer Duck|link=Moo! Designer Duck Roar! Designer Duck.png|Roar! Designer Duck|link=Roar! Designer Duck Bubble Bath Bay Treasure.png|Bubble Bath Bay Treasure|link=Bubble Bath Bay Treasure Trivia *The April 30, 2009 version differs from 2010 in **Title: Cap'n Buck is Back... And He Smells Nice Too! **Roary's conclusion lines: "You know what that means... once Cap'n Buck sets sail again we'll never see these Bubble Bath Bay items again. Get 'em now while the gettin's good!" Category:Buck's Adventures Category:Locations